Yuki Vandrille
in her hand.]]Yuki Vandrille (Yumi Fuuko from Chizuruotohime's version) is a talented female and one of Daisuke Kuwabara's good friends and possible love interests. She is a central character in Saiba Aisu's Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fic, Days of the Black Apple. In Japanese, the characters for her name, Yuki (雪), can be translated as "snow". This may make a reference to the color white, and more extensively, Yuki's honest and well-meaning attitude. Character Design Yuki is often described as a slender and beautiful young woman with large dark eyes, flawless skin, and long hair. Her hair design incorporates several spiked layers and two different hair colors. Her base hair color is vermilion red, while the less prominent stripes around it are a shade of golden-orange. She is noted for her well-varied wardrobe of fashionable and expensive outfits, which she purchases with the money she earns as a Professional Duelist. She is most commonly seen in the outfit shown here, which features her scarlet-colored suit with a short black skirt, black blazer, black stockings, and golden high heels. She carries a customized Duel Disk with hot pink trim on her left arm, and carries her Deck with her at all times. Character Biography Yuki Vandrille is a well-known Pro League Duelist who regularly participates in well-publicized matches and Duel Tournaments. Despite her young age, she is famed for her incredible skill and Dueling talent, having graduated from two years ahead of time. She is quite popular with many of the Duelists of her native Japan, and is also viewed as a fashion icon in some cases. However, Yuki doesn't let her fame and wealth go to her head—despite the celebrity lifestyle she leads, she is dependable, honest, and down-to-earth. She also takes Dueling very seriously, and places it at as the foremost of her priorities in life. Yuki regularly travels across Japan and to other nearby countries to participate in several competitive Dueling events. At all times during her journeys, she is accompanied by her Duel Agent, legal guardian, and family friend, Mr. Matsumoto. Although she and Mr. Matsumoto share a pleasant student-mentor relationship, she mourns the absence of her parents, who could not be bothered to take care of her after they ended their marriage when she was very young. Nevertheless, Yuki is confident and cheerful most of the time, and enjoys the social aspect of her lifestyle. She has a tendency to flirt playfully with others, but this is tempered by her focus and discipline as a highly dedicated Duelist. While traveling through the Japanese countryside to another major Dueling event, Yumi's transport breaks down inexplicably and is forced to put in temporarily at nearby Neo Checker Town for some much-needed repairs. After she manages to evade Mr. Matsumoto and the rest of her security and Duel Team, she begins to curiously explore the small town, only to be approached and cornered by a mysterious man, who is soon revealed to be Dane. Although he seems to know a lot about her personal life and temperament, Yuki is surprised and interested to hear that he does not seem to be familiar with her Pro League exploits. Dane then challenges her to a Duel, which she accepts readily enough, highly confident that she'll be able to win. Although she starts out strongly using Fancy Hero Athena and Fancy Hero Erminguard, Yuki is unnerved by how calmly Dane regards his rapidly decreasing LP and the unfavorable situation opposing him. As the match progresses, Daisuke, Marren, Caroline, and Leon come across the scene. After recognizing and identifying Dane to her friends, Marren and the others decide to stay and watch the rest of the Duel, not out of pure interest, but out of a consuming curiosity to speak with Dane about the mysterious events that have begun to occur in Neo Checker Town. At the last moment, Dane manages to counter and outmaneuver Yuki in only a handful of turns, and claims victory. After the Duel, Yuki unnecessarily introduces herself to the others and joins them in a demand for answers from Dane. After following him to a secluded part of town and listening to his explanations for the strange individuals that have begun appearing in the town, Yuki decides to cancel her participation in the Duel Tournament and join her new friends as they struggle to unravel this mystery. Deck Yuki plays a Fancy Hero Deck, composed of exclusively female Warrior-Type monsters without a specific shared Attribute. The Fancy Heroes are female versions of the Elemental Heroes in most cases and possess similar support cards, effects, Attributes, ATK, and DEF scores. Due to their generally low ATK, the Fancy Heroes are usually fused together in order to Summon more powerful Fusion Monsters. They have access to a wide variety of useful support cards, such as Aurelia Exchange, which lets the player exchange one Fancy Hero monster for another of the same Level, and Fancy Fusion, which allows the player to use Fancy Heroes on the Field or Graveyard in a similar style to that of Miracle Fusion. Category:Days of the Black Apple Characters Category:Characters